Shampoo
by alpha2nd2003
Summary: Athrun has nice hair
1. Default Chapter

This is just a random one shot fic that I felt like writing. It's a somewhat AU or maybe it's just OOC. I'm sorry if somebody has done this idea before. I did not mean to plagarize, and if I did please tell me so in a review, I'm really sorry if I did!

Summary: Athrun has nice hair.

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED? Belonging to me? That would be fantabulous! However, it not true so it's not, um, fantabulous.

Italics-thoughts

_He's doing it again. It's weeeeirrrrrrdddd. And creepy. _Athrun thought as he was trying to concentrate on Cagalli talking in the conference.

The conference consisted of himself, Talia, Cagalli, Arthur, some other random people, and him. The great chairman, Gilbert Dullindal, who succeeded his father, was there.

He was also staring at Athrun like a great deal of many other times. _What the heck is his problem? He's always staring at me!_

BAM!

"Dullindal!" Cagalli slammed her fist as she noticed that the Chairman was not listening to her speech/lecture. The matter of what color to paint her car was very important. "Do you have a problem with my bodyguard, if so, speak now!"

Dullindal woke out of his daze only to realize that the ORB's princess was speaking to him. After finally processing the question, he responded, "No, not at all Miss Atha. It's just that…"

"Just that?" questioned random person 1.

"It's just that he has nice hair." It was at this point everyone in the room sweat-dropped, some even face-faulted into the ground. That is until random person 6 yelled out "My goodness! He DOES have nice hair!"

Everyone then proceeded to stare at Athrun's hair.

Needless to say, Athrun was freaked out. "Er, the meeting."

"Never mind the meeting, Athrun" Gilbert said, "now what kind of shampoo do you use?"

Everyone looked at Athrun intently, silently waiting for his answer. After all, what kind of anime character are you if you don't have cool or nice hair?

"Oh, err, I use insert brand name shampoo that reader uses (1)"

A collective gasp and a, "really! I gotta go get me some of that!" sounded in the room.

So everybody ran out to get themselves some o' Athrun's shampoo brand.

Athrun shrugged and went to build another random robot thing.

OWARI

(1) I don't know what works best, so you decide.

Okay, so this was random. But it was born from the fact that the Chairman actually DOES stare at Athrun a lot, like he's expecting to save the world at that moment. I'm not sure if anyone else has noticed it. There was not shounen-ai in this fic at all, but that would be an interesting pairing to write about, I mean people could take all those stares as a yaoi thing. But Athrun's like 16, and Gil is like 30 something. Huh, well I like weird pairings anyway, so maybe I'll write one. A serious one. Please review, unless you're flaming me, I don't really need that.


	2. Chapter 2

A continuation of sorts. Drabble? Oh, and by the way, everything that happened in the end of GSD, did NOT happen. You know what I mean, well, if you've seen it that is.

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I would be nice to own it, but it's not nice that I don't.

"Athrun!"

No response.

"Athrun! Come out already!"

Still no response.

"Athrun! Don't make me come in there! I'll break down the down if I have to!"

"…I refuse!"

A sigh "Athrun, please, come out!" pleaded the amethyst eyed boy.

"Kira…there's no way I can possibly come out. Not ever."

"But the party isn't the same without you! It's a celebration for the end of the war and you're a main character! I mean, it would be different if that Arthur person didn't come because he's not important in the least (1) but this is you we're talking about!" Kira argued.

"…"

"You know I'm right"

"No. Kira, I'm sorry, but I just can't go"

"…fine" Footsteps can be heard walking away from the door.

A sigh of relief is heard behind the door.

Footsteps are heard again, this time approaching the door…at what seems to be a fast pace.

BAM!

"Ki-Kira!"

"Told you I'd knock down the door. Now how about you go" looks up "ing…going….ing…"

"…"

"Athrun…what…what is THAT?"

"It's called my hair"

"No…no, it can't be…NO WAY! That's not you're hair! You're hair…You're hair is COOL! It's not…well, it's not that."

"I know! Hence I can't go to the party! My…my hair…"

"…"

"Wait a minute…this could work"

"?"

"YES! With this hair, that weirdo chairman will FINALLY stop staring at me!"

Sweatdrop

(1) I'm just kidding, Arthur's AWESOME!


End file.
